


La paura più grande è quella dell'ignoto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Early Work, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Felice.Come forse, non lo era mai stato.Felice perché per ogni momento che gli era concesso, uno veniva sottratto alla sua memoria, faceva cadere nell’oblio quei momenti di panico, quei momenti in cui era stato sospeso ad un filo.





	La paura più grande è quella dell'ignoto

_ La Paura più grande è quella dell’Ignoto _

_Ora, quando guardo la cicatrice che mi è rimasta_

_dopo l’operazione, trovo la forza di dare sempre il massimo._

_Vi sono davvero riconoscente._

Felice.

Come forse, non lo era mai stato.

Felice perché per ogni momento che gli era concesso, uno veniva sottratto alla sua memoria, faceva cadere nell’oblio quei momenti di panico, quei momenti in cui era stato sospeso ad un filo.

Confusione.

Sul suo volto, su quello di Matsumoto, su quello di Sho, su quello di Nino. Persino su quello del Riida. E forse, era stato quello a spaventarlo più di tutto il resto.

Vedere quella confusione tramutarsi pian piano in paura, paura per lui, era stato... destabilizzante. Perché non contava che fosse lui ad intimorirsi, lui che vi era così abituato.

Dopo, tutto era divenuto caotico. Avrebbe voluto solo chiudere gli occhi, per non dover più essere costretto a guardarli, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

E quando intorno a lui si fece improvvisamente buio, la confusione cessò di esistere.

Ma la paura permase.

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

Non erano più dei bambini.

Questo era stato il suo primo pensiero lucido, arrivato dopo minuti, ore – forse giorni? – dopo che aveva visto Aiba cedere.

Cedere, e con lui era ceduta anche la vostra corazza. Quell’illusione di poter vivere per sempre, quel delirio d’immortalità che si confaceva così bene alla vostra età, e che in un attimo era divenuto l’orrore di cinque poveri ingenui messi di fronte alla propria umanità.

Ora sentiva Aiba parlare di quei momenti come se in realtà appartenessero ad un tempo che nessuno di loro aveva mai vissuto, o almeno così lui avrebbe voluto credere.

Fu in quell’attimo, forse, che ti sentisti davvero diverso, per la prima volta.

Forse quell’uomo che credevi di non poter diventare, perso nei meandri di una giovinezza che pareva essere senza fine. Perché in fondo sì, erano dei bambini. Dei bambini che improvvisamente erano diventati adulti, e che se ne erano accorti troppo tardi. A Matsumoto, quella situazione non piaceva, affatto. Eppure mentre ascoltava, una dopo l’altra, le parole di Aiba, sentiva che in qualche modo quelle parole nascondevano una maturità del tutto nuova, fresca, come se la sua voce fosse priva di un passato, proiettata unicamente verso il domani.

Un domani. Insieme.

Perché se non fossero stati insieme, loro cinque, forse sarebbero ancora dei ragazzini incoscienti che giocano con se stessi.

Aiba si era rialzato, e aveva visto tutto ciò che lo circondava in un modo che prima non aveva mai sperimentato. Era ora che lo facessero anche loro.

Matsujun sorrise, fra le lacrime.

Erano sempre gli stessi, ma quello era un nuovo inizio.

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

Non sapeva se fosse stata una scusa o meno. Ma non ci aveva creduto, neanche un po’. Forse per una sorta di alibi creato dalla sua mente, forse per la sua predisposizione alla diffidenza, ma quando l’aveva visto, si era stupito per gli sguardi preoccupati degli altri.

Aiba... quanto credibile era Aiba, alla fine?

Poi aveva realizzato. Aveva visto i suoi occhi sbarrati, la sua mano dirigersi verso il petto. Il petto, immobile. Gli sarebbe piaciuto rivedere la propria reazione a rallentatore.

Un sorriso.

Poi il dubbio.

Poi... l’orrore, quasi.

E sempre quella maledetta diffidenza.

Semplicemente, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo. La sua mente si rifiutava di accettare che Aiba non stava scherzando, che i suoi occhi non lo stavano ingannando, che quel terrore non era ingiustificato, così come gli sarebbe piaciuto che fosse.

Era stato il caos allo stato puro, e per un po’ si era quasi dimenticato di pensare. E poi, mentre aspettavano di sapere qualcosa, ogni singola sensazione che aveva represso fino a quel momento, era esplosa.

Il silenzio che regnava fra di loro lo opprimeva. Avrebbe voluto che qualcuno urlasse, che piangesse, che si disperasse, ma era come se tutti loro si fossero improvvisamente spenti. E non c’era niente in grado di soffocare quelle grida che sentiva chiare e distinte dentro la sua testa.

Era un ricordo doloroso, il peggiore che conservasse, senza la minima possibilità di cancellarlo.

Era andato tutto bene, alla fine. Ma quelle sensazioni erano dure a morire. Tremò al pensiero che lo fossero assai più di tutti loro, che sarebbero sopravvissute al tempo, ricordandogli in eterno che tutto quello che aveva sotto gli occhi, tutto quello che dava quasi per scontato, era imperfetto, caduco, effimero.

E mentre stava lì, a sentirsi dire quanto fosse capace di risollevare i loro spiriti, Nino quasi si odiò. Perché Aiba ne era davvero convinto, e lui lo sapeva. Avrebbe solo voluto crederci un po’ di più, in quei momenti in cui si sforzava, ci provava, lottava contro le apparenze più palesi, solo per poter dire a se stesso di aver dato il massimo, come sempre.

Ma no, non ci credeva. Era solo l’ennesima maschera per quella paura che aveva cominciato a seguire i suoi passi come un’ombra.

Eppure, mentre scrutava i volti dei suoi amici, e lo spettro delle loro lacrime, si convinse che quella paura era servita a qualcosa, se non altro.

Sorrideva, inaspettatamente, a differenza di tutti gli altri.

E sorrideva perché, quel giorno, sentiva di essere davvero quel Ninomiya Kazunari che tutti gli altri scorgevano, ma che lui non era mai stato in grado di vedere.

Fino a quel momento.

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

Non riusciva ancora a crederci.

Non riusciva a credere che lui fosse lì, in piedi, con quell’aspetto quasi stoico che gli si addiceva così poco.

Aiba era sempre stato cristallino, per lui come per gli altri.

Spontaneo, incosciente, a volte anche un po’ stupido, ma di quella stupidità che non si poteva fare a meno di amare.

Poi aveva visto quel volto così maledettamente ricco di espressività spegnersi, in un mero attimo, e si era sentito confuso. Lui, che aveva sempre una risposta per tutto, lui che era così convinto di poter assumere sempre il controllo della situazione, si era ritrovato spiazzato, perché sul volto dell’amico non c’erano più emozioni. Né quando era caduto, né quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, né quando poi si era risvegliato, e aveva dovuto fare i conti con quanto era accaduto.

Ma in fretta come si era arreso all’evidenza dei fatti, così si era rimesso in piedi. E stava lì, finalmente conscio di una serietà che probabilmente non era nemmeno sua, a parlare di tutto quello che avevano condiviso, come se fosse qualcosa che era solito fare.

E mentre parlava, Sho non poté fare a meno di mordersi un labbro, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

Non che non volesse piangere. Avrebbe pianto, l’avrebbe fatto.

Solo che, forse, se non avesse pianto avrebbe potuto fingere che niente di tutto quello fosse mai successo davvero. Avrebbe finto che il tempo si fosse fermato, e sarebbe stato riportato indietro a quei momenti in cui le emozioni sul volto di Aiba, di Ma-chan, erano ancora un libro aperto. C’era un ché di sibillino in lui, da quando aveva riaperto gli occhi.

Ma, in fondo, a Sho non dispiaceva più di tanto.

Era una sfida che accettava ben volentieri, convinto di poter riuscire a leggere anche questo lato di Aiba, nuovo forse, ma maledettamente somigliante a quello che era stato prima.

Del resto, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa.

 _Qualsiasi_ cosa.

Eppure, mentre aspettava che qualcun altro parlasse al posto suo, mentre aspettava notizie di Aiba, mentre la sua mente cercava di sfuggire alle peggiori prospettive, continuava a ripetersi che in fondo non c’era niente da dire.

_Come sempre, del resto._

Perché sarebbe parso falso, artefatto, circostanziale, e a lui non andava di fingere che tutto stesse andando per il meglio, fingere di trovarsi lì solo per caso.

Ricordava di aver incontrato gli occhi di Nino in quel frangente, e di aver provato un desiderio incontrastabile di abbracciarlo e di farsi abbracciare.

E forse l’avrebbe anche fatto, se solo non avesse voluto continuare quella strenua battaglia con la paura che gli attanagliava le viscere, una paura alla quale non era abituato.

E ora Aiba, sano come un pesce, di nuovo in piedi, spendeva per lui tutte quelle parole che lui non era stato in grado di dire, mettendolo finalmente in condizione di piangere. Era... liberatorio, in un certo senso.

I ricordi sapevano fare assai più male di quanto credesse, e lui stava riportando a galla ogni singolo momento di quei giorni, ogni attimo in cui tutti loro avrebbero voluto scappare, mentre invece erano rimasti fermi, in attesa di buone notizie, perché nessuno di loro ne avrebbe sopportate di cattive.

_Conto su di te, Riida*._

Contava su di lui, ma Ohno non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse davvero la cosa giusta da fare. Sapeva solo che davanti a loro c’era ancora troppa strada da percorrere, troppe frasi, parole, emozioni, sensazioni da tacere, oppure da esprimere, seguendo quell’istinto latente dentro di sé che gli aveva sempre indicato la giusta via da percorrere.

E, in quel momento, l’istinto gli diceva che piangere era la cosa migliore da fare, perché non avrebbe avuto la forza di parlare, di ribattere, di dire che era felice per quelle semplici, fondamentali, parole.

Voleva bene a tutti loro, e gli bastava che lo sapessero.

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

_Non piangere, non piangere, non piangere._

Come un mantra dentro la sua testa, continuava a ripeterselo.

Ma non era mai stato bravo a convincersi, e smise di tentare.

Piangeva per tutto quello che loro gli stavano dicendo, anche solo con i loro sguardi.

Perché dopo tutto quel tempo insieme, era come se fosse in grado di leggere sui loro volti quelle sensazioni che non erano mai stati in grado di esprimere.

Come lui, che parlava sempre troppo senza dire mai nulla.

E per la prima volta si era reso conto che non sempre era necessario dire quanto tenesse a loro perché lo capissero, occorreva solo essere se stessi, sempre. E questo, lo sapeva fare.

E se piangere era una parte di sé, forse anche quella preponderante, non avrebbe nascosto quelle lacrime solo per fingere di essere in pace con se stesso.

Piangeva, insieme a loro, perché forse era la cosa migliore che potesse fare.

Perché insieme avevano sempre e solo riso, così come avrebbero continuato a fare. Ma quel giorno, in quel momento, c’era qualcosa di diverso nell’aria.

La ferita che portava sul petto bruciò, per un istante. Ma guardando negli occhi di tutti loro, se ne dimenticò in fretta.

Cancellò il passato per fare spazio al futuro.

_Insieme._

_D’ora in poi cerchiamo di dare del nostro meglio,_

_tutti insieme._

_< >o<>o<>o<>_

Le frasi in corsivo all’inizio ed alla fine della storia sono tratte dalla lettera scritta da Aiba al resto degli Arashi, letta durante il 24 hour nel luglio del 2004.


End file.
